Amber West
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Amber West, a girl with a rather different relationship with her "mother", Jade. Her life was once a lie, and now, even as it's truths continue to astound her, the loving girls has found that her family is what it is, and that's not the prototypical definition of what a family is. Good thing Hollywood Arts isn't the prototypical school. It's her first day.


Amber West was in stealth mode, sneaking down the still dark hallway, focused mostly on her nearing goal. Each step was carefully measured, least she wake one of the far too many prying eyes and alert everyone to her plot. Only one figure saw her, and that woman was as much her ally as anyone in the police state that the West compound had become. So the now fourteen year old girl moved with all her guile, and prepared for her bold attack.

Peaking into her targets bedroom, she saw that fortune was with her, as the space next to her mom, her now thirty plus sister who'd adopted her years ago, and raised Amber as her own, was just large enough. The other in bed with "Mom" had shifted in the night, so there was room for her bold operation. Now was the time to show Jade West that her daughter was a West. With a sharp battle cry, she ran forward and leapt onto the bed, between the two mounds that she knew would be totally unprepared for this attack. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"WHAAA!" screeched a voice, which to Amber's shame, wasn't the one she wanted to scare. Jade, it seemed, was speechless, holding her sheets over her naked frame, pretending that she and her lover hadn't spent much of last night doing things that Amber wasn't supposed to know about, despite her developing a similar body to her sisters. "AMBER!" Tori screeched, not yet in full control. The Latina was barely holding onto the bed, and her sheet.

"Really?" Jade asked after pushing down her first instinct, probably something violent, an act of mercy she'd mastered giving her children, given their odd peculiarities. "Really? A end of summer attack? I though you'd outgrown that, like, years ago."

"But mom, this, it's no longer about anger." Amber insisted. "Now, it's a tradition." She'd been angry when she found out that she was adopted, and her that real parents weren't what she would have called caring. She'd learned this, and had her first real anger at her mother, about five years ago, matching perfectly the time when little Ryan joined the family. The day she found out that her real father liked gullible younger women, and sometimes there were consequences, like her, and Ryan. That knowledge had filled her with a rage that she felt would never cool, not just at the man who had created two lives, then refused to take care of either, but for the woman who'd lied, pretend to have been her mother for nine years. That was when the first day of school attacks started, with less success after the initial one, because such intricately timed attacks are easy to prepare for. "Besides, today is special. I'm in high school now." Her rage was, however, long gone. The blame was back where it belonged, and having accepted the truth, she'd stopped calling Jade "sister", or "Jade". Truth was Jade really had been a good parent, deserving of the title "Mother", or any of it's variants. Now that Tori was with her, along with the twins, those adorable six year old girls that Tori had as a favor to a friend experimenting with alternative methods of conception, and then used to lure Jade into a relationship, Jade had mellowed out even more.

Amber wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging Jade with all the love in the world. Amber, much to Jade's annoyance, was a hugger. 'And if I get my way. Ryan will be a hugger too.' The Teen though with as much evil as the sweet, loving girl could muster. "Good morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning sweety." Jade replied from within the hug. "Um, not that I don't love you, but we're kinda..." Jade looked for a word.

"Mom, please, I'm fourteen now." Amber replied as she rolled over to give Tori a hug. "I know all about sex." She paused for the gasp, then pushed on before any possible lecture could commence. "Now, I'm gonna go hug Granny, while you two get dressed." She also wanted to get away before they had a chance to think, cause she wanted the attack to be a complete success.

"Wait a minute!" Tori said, as something hit her. "Hollywood Arts doesn't start until Tomorrow!"

"But I qualified for an early orientation." The teen argued. "So I get to tour the school a day early, find out where my classes are and everything. Soo, gonna hug Granny, and Tawney, and Angela, and then I'm gonna hug Ryan, cause he's so cute." With that, she was out the door, seeking her grandmother.

The rambunctious teen found her granny, or rather, Tori's mother, getting Ryan dressed for the day. At six, the girls insisted they could dress themselves, but Holly liked to make sure anyways. Ryan, however, either didn't understand, or had the worst fashion sense. The older woman would correct his choices, in a gentile, matronly way that Amber hoped one day to learn from a woman Tori had called "Distant."

"Morning, sweety, how was the ambush?" Holly asked. She and Tori had a few bad years, brought on by the older woman's midlife crises, where she had an affair, ran off with her lover, and shattered the family. When she came back, seeking forgiveness, Jade arranged for a granny pod outside the nice home the goth, now one of America's favorite funny women, owned. From there, when Tori brought in the twins, and then Ryan came along, and with both women working, Holly took the time to help out, finagling herself the morning nanny job. Amber adored her granny.

"Oh, you know." She said, trying not to say too much with Ryan squirming right there. 'No sense in talking about things he won't understand.' She decided. "God, I just wanna tickle that tummy."

"No tickling." Holly said in a semi stern voice. "You have orientation today. Trina bent some rules to get you in, so you'd better take advantage." She sighed. "Now, my first granddaughter is going to Hollywood Arts." She looked back at the girl. "Say high to grandpa for me when you get a chance."

David and Holly were almost friends now, but each had moved on in their lives. After getting shot in the line of duty, something that may have been because his mind wasn't on the job, David took a position as a school resource officer, and was hired at Hollywood Arts because he knew the place. Then, Trina got hired as the new assistant principal last year. Neither had a say in if Amber was gonna be joining the school, that was up to her audition. But thanks to "Uncle Robbie" and his guitar lessons, she passed with ease. However, it meant that four members of her extended family would be at that school, the fourth being her mothers ex.

"Yea, it's a great school." Amber said. "But I'll be alone, without my guitar tutor, cause uncle Robbie won't be there. I mean, how could he, what with him being busy working as show runner for mommies hit show. That, and he acts, playing the recurring character of her city born boyfriend." Amber loved Robbie, and he'd been her first crush. Now mostly over the crush, she still found him easier to deal with sometimes then most of her family, grandmother excepted. It was why she sometimes spoke more about his resume then she intended. That, and her mother refereed to the show as a hit every time she mentioned it.

"Your mother stuck gold with a weird idea, about a mid west girl discovering how weird the city can be, thanks to her job in the big city." Holly agreed. "Now, lets go make us some breakfast. You have a big day ahead."

"Tori says you never made her breakfast." Amber noted.

"Oh, I did, up until she was old enough to make her own." The older woman said. "Still, I should have handled that differently. My girls, they were so different. Trina just adjusted, while Tori needed to be led. But now, I feel like everything's worked out." She sighed. "Anyways, I'm gonna make you waffles, cause it's the first day of school, and you deserve something special."

"Just orientation today." Amber said. "Um, Granny, do you think I might get a boyfriend this year?"

Holly chuckled. "With Jade as your mother?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Sure, if he can keep from wetting himself."

"Um, how does she do that, anyways?" The teen asked.

"No idea, but I think the police would love to learn how." Holly said. "Now lets get you fed. Keep an eye on your brother. He's not into sitting still, and it takes time to make waffles."

As they made their way out, they saw Tawney and Angie wrestling again. "Girls, what have I told you?" Holly snapped. The two girls looked worried, for a moment, then one of them came up with the answer.

"I don't know." Angie said, seeming happy she had an answer.

"No fighting." Holly repeated.

"Oh, that's okay." Tawney said. "We weren't fighting. We were wrestling."

"Wrestling is fighting." Amber said, trying not to get frustrated with the girls. 'My sisters, or nieces. God, this family is so broken.'

"Now come, I'm gonna make waffles, and I need you to entertain your brother." Holly ordered.

The girls fell in line, following the older woman to the kitchen where they all took seats at the table, save Amber who decided she wanted to sit at the bar. Minutes passed as the waffles were being made, and then the sounds of kids eating filled the kitchen.

Madeleine, the regular nanny, made her way int the kitchen to get her morning meal. She usually didn't have responsibility for the kids until later, but ate with them when she could. "Morning all." She called out.

"Morning Maddy." The girls called out. Ryan just ignored her in favor of his food, while Amber stood up to give the woman a hug.

"So, it's my first day at Hollywood Arts." Amber reminded the nanny.

"I'm just amazed you hid that from your parents." Maddy said, smiling. "Your auntie, she's driving you in, right?"

"Trina should be here soon." Holly said. "I made you a waffle."

"Thanks." The nanny replied, sitting down for breakfast.

"Um, can I have those." Amber asked, pointing to a couple of waffles that were just sitting there, keeping warm in the oven.

"If you want another, I'll make you one." Holly offered. "Teenagers, right?" She asked Maddy, who was in her early twenties, with long blond hair and a decent enough figure.

"The body does need the fuel to grow and change." The blond said. "However, Amber, I think those two waffles are for your parents."

"Oh, sorry." Amber said.

"Now, now, my AM-Bear." Tori called out as she made her way into the kitchen. Dressed and looking presentable, she made her way to the teen, offering yet another hug. "I understand, your hungry. In time, you won't need quite so much. Until then, just stay active, and let your body develop."

"I think she's developed quite enough." Jade said, smirking. "And that could be trouble, cause she lacks my ability to weed out the losers."

"You're not a raving psychopath." Tori interpreted for the girl. "She's worried that the boys will wanna take advantage. Honestly, I'm worried too. But I do trust you. Just, lets not rush things."

"Weeellll..." The teen let the word slid, building her courage. "I just, this is kinda hard, but I wanna have a normal high school experience. You know, friends, both boys and girls…."

"You're not ready to date." Jade huffed.

"Now Jade, lets hear what she has to say first." Tori defended the girl.

"I was just thinking, maybe I shouldn't be telling people just who my parents are." Amber finished. "I mean, this IS Hollywood Arts, where they might have heard of Tori Vega, recording artist and songwriter, who they have on their wall of fame, and not some water park where you can go almost unrecognized."

Tori smiled. "Yea, they would remember me." She said. "Best score ever for the Tech Theater class."

"Well, while your recording career is mostly in the Spanish speaking world, and for some reason Germany, around here your far better known as a songwriter." Jade pointed out. "Plus, Hollywood Arts, they kinda love them their successes."

"Says one of America's favorite funny women, who's production company produces her hit show, as well as a couple of others." Amber continued. "Mom, you're a target. You and Uncle Robbie. I mean, he told me, back at my audition, that people wouldn't know who he was, and yet he was mobbed. If Auntie Trina wasn't there, acting as my adult, then people would have known that I'm related to someone famous…."

"I can't believe Trina's the vice principal." Tori said.

"I can't believe Cat's a rabbi." Jade added.

"I don't think that has anything to do with this discussion." Her wife noted.

"Yea, but lets be honest, converting to Judaism, maybe, cause that's something you do sometimes when you marry a Jewish guy." Jade said. "I just cannot believe that Cat chose to take it that far. I mean, she works for a synagogue and everything."

"Well, it made Robbie's family happy." Holly tossed in.

"Mom, stay out of this." Tori hissed. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't quite forgiven her mother for breaking up the family. Trina and Jade, however, both had, with the West girl was finding her mother-in-law useful to have around. "I can argue my own case."

"Down girl." Jade told her wife. "Wasn't an argument. I just, it's still weird, and it's been a while. Hell, even finding out that Trina's semi-lazy husband was Sikowitz's nephew was less of a surprise, and he has a different last name."

"His mother is Erwin's sister." Holly reminded them both. "And I think Newman's a much better name then Sikowitz anyways."

"That's cause you hate the idea of a grand kid being called psycho." Amber said, hoping it was a joke. Her broad smile showed her family just what she wanted from them, to stop the fighting.

"With Jade as her daughter in law, I'd say she beat the odds." Tori noted, but left it at that.

"Anyways, I'm proud of Trina for her job as vice principal," Holly said, "and of Jason for being a successful fundraiser for the school, even if he just sponges off the contacts he has through family. Sikowitz's contacts alone has helped them move into that nice home..."

"The point is, almost none of us wound up doing what we thought we'd be doing." Jade said. "From Beck, who teaches at Hollywood arts, to Andre, who's Peartube channel has been going strong, as well as helping him sell two albums. Think about it, none of us really wound up doing what people expected, except maybe Tori here, and that's only cause she had her short but glorious pop princess career, only to drop out of sight and..."

"Give me two more adorable grandchildren?" Holly asked. "Or was it marry her high school bully, who is the girls father, despite not having the right equipment, which frankly was a shocker to all of us."

"Careful, I'm the one who's on your side here." Jade warned.

"Honey, if any kids give you problems, see if you can talk to the school resource officer." Holly instructed Amber. "He's your grandfather, working in a safe job after he recovered from that nasty wound he got..." Her voice faded.

"Responding to a s.c.h.o.o.l. s.h.o.o.t.i.n.g.?" Amber spelled out.

"Yea, that." Jade agreed. Having him working at Hollywood Arts, even as a police officer slash liaison, was oddly safer, just because of the nature of the school. That, and thanks to him, the new location, and a few other factors, like Jason's donation drives, it had much better security, and was thus a lot safer to attend them most of the schools in the Los Angeles area.

"Maybe he can help me navigate the mysterious realm of boys?" The teen asked. "I mean, I need all the help I can get, and he helped Trina snag Jason, so he has to know something, right?"

"Why would you need help?" Tori asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"My mom's are lesbians." The girl stated, like it was obvious.

"I wanna be a Libyan when I grow up too." Tawney stated.

Angela smiled, agreeing. "Yea, cause boys are icky."

"What does being Libyan have to do with boys?" Tawney asked.

"Look at mommy and mommy." Angie said. "They don't like boys, except Ryan, and that's cause he's really more of a girl."

"ANGLIA BAKER WEST!" Holly screeched. "We do not bully here. Your brother is a fine boy, and sensitive. Plus, they wanted a boy. How else do you think they got one? HMM?"

"This will not end well." Another voice entered the fray.

"TRINA!" Amber called out.

"Too much yelling." Tori moaned.

Already, the huggy girl had latched onto her aunt, holding yet another member of her family with all the love her teenage heart could muster. "I'm so excited to have this orientation. When do we head out?'

"After I've had my waffle." Trina said, sitting at the bar. "What? Mom was cooking, and who am I to turn down free food?"

"Good to see you to, Treen." Tori said, following Amber in hugging Trina. "So, this orientation, any chance we can attend?"

"Okay, but understand, today's orientation is for kids like Amber here, who have parents who are, for whatever reason, a problem to have around the school." Trina instructed her sister. "That's not just famous people, or people famous for the right reasons. No, sometimes we get registered sex offenders, and cause the registration doesn't care, they may be people with kids who love them, but are not allowed on school property during regular school hours. Cause you know, not all sex offenders are the same."

"I know, some of them are harmless, or they exposed themselves, and didn't do anything that would make them a threat." Jade stated. "Any of them today?"

"No, but we do get people like that." Trina said. "No, Amber here is getting the special treatment as compensation for being related to me, as well as having others at the school who'll be more then willing to spy on her. I heard that most kids will happily sell out a child of a teacher, so you never know who snitched you out. For someone in her shoes, there are no anonymous pranks, just the cold hard glare of the law." Trina smiled at her niece.

"Suddenly I'm not so thrilled about my first day of school." Amber noted.


End file.
